wimpypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days
Dog Days is the 4th book in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series and focuses on Greg’s summer. Plot The book starts with in June, Greg writes that he planned to be indoors for the summer, but his mother has other plans. Greg says that Susan is making him go outside or the pool, but Greg is not cut out for that experience after getting kicked out from the country club Rowley's family go to. Greg's family goes to the town pool, which he has to go through the lockers before going to the pool. Susan said the family is on a low budget and it meant the family could not go to the boardwalk. Greg is only looking forward to the Cranium Shaker, his birthday, and the final Lil' Cutie comic strip, which Greg and his dad dislike the comic series. Sometimes when Greg is sleeping in, his dad is not happy and goes to work, which he calls Greg to make sure he is awake. He then talks about Frank bought Susan a camera for Mother's Day, which Greg thinks Susan is guilty of not updating her photos. He also says his mother takes him to get a haircut, which he gets to read tabloids and listen to gossip and even watch operas. Greg invites Rowley one day and they went to Rodrick's room for stuff. They found a key chain which has a photo of Rodrick and a girl, and a horror movie, which they wait until when the parents are sleeping and then watch it. It was about a muddy hand killing people in the country. Since Rowley covers his eyes during the movie, Greg explains everything, but Rowley is scared and Greg too so they went to the bathroom but they fell asleep. Greg had to explain what was going on to his parents, and then Susan starts a reading club, but the boys are forced to read classic books. When Greg is picked to do a book in a few days later, Greg barley read the book, so one day they sat down until done. In the middle of that, Rowley's dad said Greg and Rowley needed to pay of the tab of $83, which was the total of the fruit smoothies. Greg and Rowley brainstormed ideas, and they do a lawn care, but things fall apart. He also says Manny is the only one who is rich, which he keeps a jar of money. Greg's birthday comes up, which he has a family party but things ended badly when Killer ate Greg's cake and Greg got a ladybug cell phone from his mother and father. After seeing Rowley and his dad having a relationship, Susan says Greg and Frank can do the same, but they are not cut out for that type. Susan invites Fregley so Greg and him can play together, but Greg is not cut out for that thing. Greg and Rodrick both get a pet fish at the pet shop in the mall, while Manny gets fish food. Greg realized he is not famous yet, and last night he was watching a show about a nanny lives with a family and tells how the family is screwing up. A few years ago Greg keeps stuff like old toys and book reports, to get ready having a museum of his life. Greg then talks he has to fly in private jets when he's famous, and also says famous people have to deal with their young siblings getting famous because of being related. Greg tries to be famous when a kid when Susan signed him up for a modeling job, but Greg's face is only on a medical book. Greg catches up on comics and plays games, which he found an ad which is a comic replacing Lil' Cutie. Greg then talks about how people wanted a comic featuring a dog to end, but then the old folks shut it down. Greg's family goes to a water park for the day, but Greg has to sit in the hump on the way to the water park and it rained before Greg went swimming. On the way home, there was a traffic jam so Manny tried to make jokes. They also picked up gas, but did not realize Susan was left behind in the gas station. Susan pours Rodrick's fish to Greg's fish bowl because she thought it was gross. Then Rodrick's fish ate Greg's fish. During Father's Day, Grandpa talks about what happened to Nutty, which he lied Nutty ran away to a butterfly farm, but says the truth is that he ran over the dog. Frank and his family left to home, but they left Grandpa behind. Frank dropped the rest in the house and drove to get a dog. The family suggested names, and Sweetie was final. Rodrick went to the mall and bought a bowl for Sweetie, but spelled "Sweaty". The dog has problems, barking at the TV, sleeping in Greg's bed, chasing after him, etc. Frank tried to get the dog to lick him, but refuses because Sweetie dislikes Frank. Sweetie only likes Susan, even though she does not pay attention to him. In July, Greg writes and draws a comic called "Hey, People!". It is about giving advice, but Greg got distracted when Sweetie licked his paws and his tail on Greg's pillow. Sweetie licked Frank for the first time, because he had potato chips on his breath. Greg's 4th of July started rough, the showering men talked to Greg, a lot of kids at the pool, Rodrick saying watermelon seeds can grow in your stomach. Greg finds a back to school shopping ad, which he thinks whoever made that ad must dislike kids. Greg then talks about Heather Hills, an older sister to Holly Hills, which Greg tries impressing Heather, but fails. During the town pool, Greg had to had Manny go to the pool, but took long. In August, the Jefferson family said, mostly Mrs. Jefferson that Greg can go while at a shopping store, buying supplies. They go to a cabin near the beach, where is no TV or video games. They played games which Greg is not cut out for that sort of thing. When Greg and Rowley slept in the same bed, Rowley woke up, making Greg fall on the floor. Greg sends a S.O.S mail to Susan in Mr. Jefferson's work account, which they go to the boardwalk. They shared 1 ice cream cone and Greg spent $20 trying to win a big stuffed animal at a game. Then Rowley's dad bought him a big stuffed animal that cost $10, making Greg ticked off. Greg finds the lady in Rodrick's key chain photo, but the Jefferson goes to the pic, making Greg ticked off. The lady was a cardboard cut out. Greg goes to the Cranium Shaker, but he felt sick. Mr. Jefferson gave Greg $1 so he can play at the arcade, but does a trick; pulling a dollar down when some person tried to grab it between the boardwalk planks. Mr. Jefferson was mad and they left to the cabin, which Greg pulled a prank on Rowley, ending up to be home. Greg thinks his father is going to send him to military school or sell him, but turned out a ballpark game, which Greg called 911 on his cell phone. Greg finds out Game Hut is having a battle of Twisted Wizard, and Greg camps out, but Rowley smashed Greg's hand, thinking it was the muddy hand. Rowley beats Greg, which ticks him off. Greg thinks summer is over when Susan finishes the family pictures for the summer, and Greg says whoever took the pics gets to tell the story, ending the book.